Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan
by Rheinhart
Summary: Ketika dirinya menghadapi seluruh pasukan fraksi Light dengan bantuan Trihexa dan Great Red, dia disegel oleh Light Emperor dan kini fraksi Barbarian yang telah dia pertahankan telah hancur. Dia kini dihadapkan antara 2 pilihan yaitu melanjutkan misi perdamaian yang telah rusak atau mengembalikan kembali kejayaan fraksi miliknya yang telah musnah
1. Chapter 1

~Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Warning : Jelek, Ancur, OOC, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Godlike! Naru, Godlike! Sasu.

Yoo, author newbie kembali dengan fic abal-abal terbaru. Tujuan saya membuat fic ini adalah untuk mengisi kekosongan update dari fic Abandoned Phenex dikarenakan saya stuck di tengah jalan.

Flame? Silahkan, toh ini juga fic percobaan, jadi terserah reader untuk minta dilanjutin boleh, minta dihentiin juga gak masalah.

~Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan~

Pada tahun 100 masehi, 3 fraksi besar yaitu fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis dapat berjalan beriringan. Bukanlah suatu rahasia bahwa mereka telah 'Sukses' di damaikan oleh sebuah Fraksi dari manusia yang tak kalah besarnya, Fraksi Barbarian. Fraksi Barbarian sendiri adalah sebuah fraksi yang anggotanya beralirkan kegelapan. Mereka didirikan oleh orang yang bernama Uchiha Madara, dia berasal dari klan Uchiha dan dialah yang berhasil mendamaikan ketiga fraksi besar dengan menunjukkan kehebatan dari mata yang berasal dari klan Uchiha, mata yang berasal dari kegelapan, Sharingan.

Fraksi Barbarian sendiri juga memiliki tingkatan dalam hal pengendalian kekuatan kegelapan, ada 5 tingkatan dalam fraksi Barbarian.

Pertama yaitu Soldier, tingkatan ini ditujukan kepada rakyat dan prajurit biasa yang memiliki sedikit atau bahkan tidak sama sekali kekuatan kegelapan. Untuk rakyat mungkin itu dianggap cukup biasa dan Madara juga menganggap mereka adalah orang-orang yang dilahirkan untuk dilindungi. Sedangkan untuk prajurit, mereka dilatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan mereka agar tidak terpengaruh kekuatan mereka, dan apabila ada yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, biasanya mereka dilatih untuk menyalurkan bakat mereka dalam hal berpedang, memanah, dan senjata lainnya guna untuk menutupi kelemahan mereka.

Kedua yaitu Knight, tingkatan ini ditujukan kepada prajurit yang dapat mengendalikan kekuatan kegelapan mereka dengan baik dan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali akan kekuatannya, biasanya dalam tingkatan ini banyak disanjung oleh kalangan Soldier dikarenakan kalangan Knight bertugas untuk membantu, menjaga, dan melindungi rakyat dalam hal apapun.

Ketiga yaitu Guardian, tingkatan ini ditujukan kepada anggota klan besar yang ada dalam fraksi Barbarian, seperti klan Uzumaki dengan kekuatan kegelapannya yang sangat besar namun sulit untuk dikendalikan, Nara dengan kekuatannya yang dapat mengendalikan bayangan, Uchiha dengan mata Sharingannya, dan Senju dengan kapasitas kekuatan kegelapannya yang besar dan stabil. Guardian hanya bertugas untuk melindungi Blood Palace di ibukota fraksi Barbarian, yaitu Antero. Guardian sendiri tidak terlalu tenar seperti Knight karena mereka hanya dikhususkan menjaga istana dan pemimpin mereka.

Keempat yaitu Lord, ditujukan untuk seseorang dari kalangan manapun yang 'Istimewa' karena control kekuatan mereka yang sempurna, dan kekuatan mereka yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunia. Sepeninggalnya Uchiha Madara, hanya ada 2 orang yang dapat menuju ke tingkatan ini. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dari klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha, mereka dijuluki **Barbarian Lord** dan menjabat sebagai pemimpin fraksi Barbarian, namun Uchiha Sasuke memilih mundur dari kekuasaannya agar kawannya, Uzumaki Naruto dapat mengatur sepenuhnya kekuasaan fraksi Barbarian.

Dan terakhir yaitu God, tingkatan ini ditujukan kepada seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan kekuatan murni dari kegelapan yang sangat kuat dan tidak terbatas, juga telah hal yang sangat berjasa bagi dunia seperti mendamaikan fraksi lain, sejauh ini hanya Uchiha Madara saja yang pernah menduduki tingkatan ini dengan kebangkitan Rinnegan dan kesuksesannya dalam misi pendamaian ketiga fraksi akhirat.

Namun, sebuah fraksi lain dari manusia yang disebut fraksi Light. Seperti namanya, fraksi ini beralirkan kekuatan cahaya. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka mulai menunjukkan perlawanan kepada fraksi Barbarian. Hingga pada suatu masa terjadilah pertempuran hebat antara 2 fraksi manusia ini, naas bagi fraksi Barbarian yang kalah dalam pertempuran tersebut dan semakin membuat fraksi Light lebih beringas dan berniat untuk menjatuhkan istana fraksi Barbarian di Antero, yaitu Blood Palace.

Ketika fraksi Light dalam perjalanan menuju Antero, mereka dihadang oleh Barbarian Lord itu sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun mereka menang jumlah, namun mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan Barbarian Lord karena kekuatannya yang terlalu besar ditambah dengan dirinya yang memanggil 2 makhluk yang paling ditakuti dunia, yaitu **Trihexa** dan **Great Red**. Ketika pasukan fraksi Light hampir sepenuhnya musnah, Light Emperor yang notabene pemimpin mereka membuat keputusan yang nekat, yaitu menyegel sang Barbarian Lord. Alhasil Barbarian Lord pun berhasil disegel dan sukses membuat keadaan berbalik dikarenakan hilangnya **Trihexa** dan **Great Red** ketika Barbarian mulai disegel.

Namun, sebelum dirinya sepenuhnya disegel, dia berhasil melancarkan serangan terkuat yang pernah ada pada waktu itu, yaitu **Light Elemental Destroyer**. Serangan ini kemudian dilancarkannya kepada Light Emperor, dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan pun kembali terjadi ketika serangan tersebut mengenai Light Emperor, serangan tersebut kembali muncul dari tubuh Light Emperor dalam bentuk 10 pedang yang melayang dan menebas mereka, hal yang sama pun kembali terjadi hingga dalam waktu beberapa jam, fraksi Light dinyatakan musnah. Sang Barbarian Lord a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto kini telah sukses tersegel dengan kondisi seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi batu.

Walaupun fraksi Barbarian menang, namun hal yang tidak kalah mengejutkan kembali terjadi. Salah satu Guardian dari klan Nara, yaitu Nara Shikamaru membelot dan melakukan sabotase terhadap pusat sumber energi kegelapan yang terletak di dalam Blood Palace dan alhasil terjadilah ledakan hebat yang memusnahkan dirinya bersama dengan Antero. Namun ketika peristiwa itu terjadi, Barbarian Lord yang kini masih hidup yakni Uchiha Sasuke sedang tidak berada dalam Antero sehingga dia selamat dan hanya dirinya saja yang kini masih hidup dalam kondisi kesedihan yang mendalam karena kehilangan sahabatnya, klannya, dan rakyatnya. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengasingkan diri dari dunia.

Berita akan Meledaknya Antero mulai terdengar oleh ketiga fraksi akhirat, perlahan tapi pasti, hubungan mereka mulai renggang dikarenakan musnahnya pemersatu mereka. Hingga akhirnya konflik mulai bermunculan diantara fraksi Iblis dengan fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Peperangan akhirnya menjadi semakin besar ketika fraksi Malaikat turun dan berusaha mendamaikan mereka namun mereka malah ikut terjerumus kedalam perang tersebut hingga akhirnya Great War tidak terelakkan.

Akibat yang cukup besar ditanggung oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut karena Great War, mulai dari kematian Tuhan dan kematian 4 Maou fraksi Iblis, hingga musnahnya ¾ populasi Malaikat Jatuh. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk gencatan senjata untuk sementara dikarenakan akibat yang ditimbulkannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, segel yang membuat Naruto menjadi patung kini mulai rapuh dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk kembalinya dirinya dengan sebutan barunya yakni The Great Barbarian Lord.

TBC

Gimana menurut kalian fic abal ini? :v perlukah saya menghentikannya atau dilanjutkan :v itu tergantung dari jawaban reader sekalian :v

Guardian Out.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Warning : Abal, Ide pasaran, Gaje, Ancur, Godlike! Naru, Godlike! Sasu, OOC, Jelek

Yoo, kembali lagi dengan author newbie ini :3 mungkin saya akan melanjutkan fic ini dikarenakan fic ini 6 kali lebih ringan di otak dibandingkan Abandoned Phenex :v jadi saya tidak akan terlalu stress karenanya. Dan soal fic Abandoned Phenex akan tetap dilanjutkan namun updatenya agak lambat karena jalan ceritanya terlalu berat di otak lemot saya.

~Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan~

Di tengah hutan yang terletak di sebelah utara kota Kuoh, terdapat sebuah patung manusia setinggi 180 cm dengan berpose berdiri tegak dengan kedua pahanya terdapat sepasang dagger (Baca= Belati) berwarna hijau mentah dengan cahaya berwarna serupa dengan dagger tersebut berotasi di pegangannya. Jika dilihat secara sekilas, patung tersebut mungkin tidak bergerak, namun apabila dilihat secara teliti, dapat dilihat bahwa kepalanya bergerak dan tubuhnya diselimuti aura berwarna ungu. Perlahan tapi pasti, mulai terlihat retakan pada bagian kepala dan sepertinya akan meledak.

Krak...Krak..

Kratak...kratak..

DUARRR

Patung tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan menunjukkan terdapat seorang pria bersurai pirang, bermata biru langit, dan berparas tampan. Dia tampak tersenyum, setelah sekian lama menjadi patung, akhirnya dia bebas walau tidak seluruh tubuhnya kembali, dia tidak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakinya. 'Sial, kakiku masih membatu, mungkin akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk dapat pulih sepenuhnya setelah terkena segel sialan itu' Batinnya. Uzumaki Naruto lah nama pria tersebut yang kini sedang dalam kondisi terlentang dengan kakinya yang masih dilapisi batu. Armor dan sepasang dagger miliknya telah kembali disimpannya kedalam dimensi pribadinya.

KRESEK ..

KRESEK...

Terdengan suara dari semak-semak di sekitar tempat Naruto, dia dapat merasakan getaran dari tempat ia terlentang, 'Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus ada yang datang' Keluhnya dalam batin, tak lama kemudian sesuatu dibalik semak tersebut keluar dan tampaklah makhluk setinggi 3 meter dengan badan yang bisa dibilang kekar, tak lupa dengan sebongkah kayu sepanjang 2 meter dan berdiameter sekitar 40 centimeter dibawanya, 'Iblis liar' Batinnya. Kini dia sudah pasrah dan memejamkan kedua matanya, tak mungkin baginya untuk melawan dikarenakan dia kini dalam kondisi sekarat dan kakinya yang sekarang sudah pulih namun belum dapat digerakkannya.

Iblis liar tersebut mendekati Naruto, " **Akhirnya aku mendapat makanan untuk malam ini** " Ucap Iblis liar tersebut dengan tawa yang menggelegar, Iblis liar itu kini sudah tepat berada di depan Naruto. Diangkatnya bongkahan kayu yang tadi ia seret setinggi-tingginya, dengan kecepatan tinggi Iblis liar tersebut menghantamkan kayu tersebut ke arah Naruto yang kini sudah terpejam dan menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

Syuutt...

BUAGH...

BRAKKK

Iblis liar yang tadinya akan mencabut nyawanya kini terpental sejauh beberapa meter dan menghantam sebuah pohon, " **Berani sekali kau menggangguku gadis kecil!** " Ucap sang Iblis liar tersebut sambil berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Perlahan Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan tampaklah seorang gadis loli berambut putih, menggunakan pakaian yang menurutnya asing, wajar saja karena dia disegel selama seribu tahun lebih sehingga dia merasa asing dengan busana yang dipakai gadis loli tersebut. "Koneko-Chan, kau bawa pemuda itu kemari" Perintah seorang gadis bersurai merah bermata emerald dengan 'Aset' berukuran WOW, disampingnya juga terdapat seorang gadis bersurai hitam ponytail dengan 'Aset' yang tak kalah WOW.

Tubuh Naruto kini digotong gadis loli yang diketahui bernama Koneko, disandarkannya tubuhnya di sebatang kayu berukuran besar, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah yang bernama Rias Gremory, Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai pertanda dia baik-baik saja. 2 orang pria bersurai coklat dan pirang kini berlari menerjang ke arah Iblis liar tersebut, terlihat pria bersurai coklat tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah dengan sebuah permata berwarna hijau menghiasinya di tangan kirinya. Tak lupa juga dengan pria bersurai pirang yang membawa sebilah pedang disampingnya.

Ditebasnya Iblis liar tersebut secara horizontal namun Iblis tersebut mengcounter tebasan itu dengan kayu yang digenggamnya. Alhasil kayu tersebut terpotong dengan sempurna namun pemuda bersurai pirang bernama Kiba Yuuto itu juga terpental ke belakang karenanya, ketika Iblis liar tersebut berhasil menghindari mautnya, sebuah pukulan dari pemuda bersurai coklat bernama Hyoudou Issei melayang ke arah wajahnya dan sukses membuatnya terpental ke belakang, walau pukulan tersebut bagi sang Iblis liar tersebut tidak terlalu keras.

Sebuah kilatan petir kini menuju ke arahnya namun sukes dihindarinya dengan melompat kesamping dan membuat kilatan petir tersebut menghanguskan sebuah pohon dibelakangnya. Terlihat **Power of Destruction** terbentuk dikedua tangan Rias dan langsung saja dilemparkannya ke arah Iblis liar tersebut, tak mau mati konyol, dicabutnya sebuah pohon berukuran sedang dan digunakannya sebagai tameng untuk menahan serangan tersebut.

DUARRR...

Terjadi ledakan berukuran sedang ketika kedua materi itu saling bersentuhan, Iblis liar tersebut kondisinya mulai terluka tersebut kini melemparkan pohon yang tadi digunakannya sebagai tameng ke arah Rias namun Koneko dengan sigap melompat dan memukul pohon tersebut sehingga pohon tersebut kembali ke arah Iblis liar itu, ditangkapnya pohon itu namun na'as, kepalanya kini sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan kini berubah menjadi abu, rupanya pohon tersebut hanya digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian agar Kiba dapat melancarkan serangannya secara maksimal.

"Kerja bagus! Kiba" Puji Issei kepadanya dan dibalas dengan senyum khasnya. Kedua pemuda tersebut kini mendekat ke arah Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko. "Pemuda-San, apa kau mengalami luka yang parah?" Tanya Rias dengan ramah menanyakan kondisi Naruto, jujur saja, The Great Barbarian Lord ini merasa risih ketika dipanggil pemuda, sebenarnya umurnya kini sudah ribuan tahun. "Aku baik-baik saja" Jawabnya. "Uzumaki Naruto" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri kepada mereka semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hyoudou Issei"

"Akeno Himejima"

"Rias Gremory"

"Koneko Toujou"

"Yuuto Kiba"

Setelah acara perkenalan itu berakhir, Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri namun dia langsung terjatuh dan sukses membuat orang-orang yang baru saja dikenalnya membantunya berdiri. "Apa kedua kakimu lumpuh, Naruto-San" Tanya Issei khawatir akan kondisi Naruto, entah kenapa pemuda bersurai coklat ini merasakan suatu kedekatan dengan seorang pria yang kini dibopongnya, dia dapat merasakan suatu ikatan yang tidak ia ketahui dan hal itu juga berlaku terhadap pemimpin fraksi Barbarian ini. Singkat kata, Naruto dibawa ke sebuah bangunan yang diketahui adalah Occult Research Club.

"Nah Naruto-San, kau dapat bermalam disini" Ujar Rias disertai dengan senyum tulus menghiasi wajah manisnya, sebenarnya Naruto sedikit bingung dengan gadis berambut merah yang kini menawarkannya untuk tinggal di tempat ini, menurutnya gadis ini terlalu baik atau mungkin ada suatu alasan dibalik semua ini, namun dia tak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan menerima tawaran Rias. "Ano Rias-San, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Antero?" Tanya Naruto memastikan kondisi fraksinya, Rias terkejut bukan main atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto kepadanya.

Sepengetahuannya, hanya fraksi selain manusia saja yang mengetahui akan keberadaan Antero dan fraksi Barbarian dikarenakan punahnya fraksi ini dalam waktu semalam, dia juga teringat waktu dia kecil ayahnya selalu menceritakan tentang fraksi Barbarian, mulai dari didirikannya fraksi ini oleh Uchiha Madara, hingga idola sang ayah, yaitu sang Barbarian Lord, Uchiha Sasuke dan The Great Barbarian Lord, Uzumaki Naruto. Belum pulih akan keterkejutannya, dia kembali dikejutkan dengan suatu kemungkinan bahwa orang yang ditolongnya ini mungkin saja adalah The Great Barbarian Lord, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ano, darimana kau tau tentang Antero, Naruto-San?" Tanya Rias memastikan, Naruto kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku adalah pemimpinnya. Sebenarnya aku malas mengatakan fakta ini, namun kelihatannya kau dapat menjaga rahasia ini. Jadi bagaimana kabar Antero? Apakah si Sasuke-Teme itu menggantikanku?" Tanyanya lagi. Rias kini sedang menguras otaknya mengenai fakta yang akan dikatakannya kepada orang di depannya ini, dia berusaha agar tidak menyakiti perasaan pria ini ketika ia mengatakan sebuah kebenaran itu, namun dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat dan lebih memilih mengatakannya secara jujur.

"Fraksi Barbarian telah hancur, Naruto-Sama" Jawabnya lirih, namun masih dapat didengar olehnya. Bagaikan tersambar petir, naruto kini diam membisu, setetes liquid bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, bayangan dari rakyatnya kini muncul dikepalanya, dia ingat saat-saat dimana salah seorang prajuritnya dia jahili, dia ingat saat dimana ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina menghajarnya ketika salah mengirim bantuan makanan ke wilayah terpencil. Saat-saat yang indah itu kini telah hilang dan hancur berantakan bersama dengan jawaban yang ia dengar.

"Siapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?!" Tanyanya dengan nada tinggi, tak lupa dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya, "Nara Shikamaru," Ucap Rias pelan sambil memeluk pria bersurai pirang ini yang sedang dirundung pilu yang mendalam, tangis Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi ketika disebutnya nama 'Nara Shikamaru' yang melakukannya. "Dia melakukan sabotase pada pusat suplai energi kegelapan yang digunakan untuk menghasilkan energi, dan akhirnya diapun meledak bersama dengan Antero." Lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Akeno yang tak sengaja lewat pun mengintip dan mendapati Naruto yang menangis dan Rias yang memeluknya dan berusaha menenangkannya, hanya pewaris klan Iblis murni saja yang mengetahui tentang fraksi Barbarian, hal itu dilakukan agar mencegah bocornya informasi yang telah dirahasiakan oleh seluruh fraksi yang ada terkecuali manusia. Akhirnya Naruto pun tertidur dalam pelukan Rias, dibaringkannya tubuh Naruto di kasur dan diapun melangkah pergi dari kamar tersebut. Ketika pintu terbuka, dengan tergesa-gesa Akeno pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

SKIP TIME

Sang mentari kini telah muncul dan memancarkan cahayanya yang menghangatkan dan nyaman, membuat siapapun yang merasakannya terbuai dalam kehangatannya, hal itu juga berlaku pada Naruto, ketika dia bangun, dijumpainya sebuah kursi roda sudah berada disampingnya dan dia juga melihat sebuah surat dan langsung membacanya, 'Rias' batinnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kursi roda tersebut, dia menatap kursi roda tersebut dengan sangat serius, hingga sebuah kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya, "Bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?".

~Sementara di lain tempat~

Seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan mata onyx khasnya dan sebuah jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya terkecuali pada bagian wajahnya. Kini dia berjalan dengan pelan ke sebuah gereja tua yang kelihatannya sudah terbengkalai sejak lama. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu gereja tersebut dan tampaklah seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan pakaian yang terkesan minim serta sepasang sayap hitam pertanda dia adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh, ditatapnya gadis tersebut yang kini mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuah peti berbentuk persegi panjang. "Jadi, mana paketku?" Tanya pria tersebut yang diketahui adalah Barbarian Lord dan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. "Ara, jangan selalu memasang wajah datar itu, manusia" Sanggah sang gadis malaikat jatuh itu menanggapi.

Dapat dilihatnya ekspresi congkak dan haus akan kekuatan pada gadis tersebut, namun itu tidak menjadi masalah baginya selama gadis tersebut tidak mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Jika dia boleh berkata jujur, ingin sekali dia mencekik gadis yang ada dihadapannya dan membantingnya dengan Darkness Power. Namun diurungkan niatnya karena dia masih membutuhkan gadis itu, lebih tepatnya peti persegi panjang yang tengah dibawanya. "Senjatamu sudah diperkuat oleh Azazel-Sama dengan benda aneh yang kau berikan" Ucap sang gadis menjelaskan sambil meletakkan peti tersebut tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Jadi, mana bayaran yang kau janjikan?" Kini giliran Gadis yang bernama Raynere itu menagih janji yang diberikan oleh pria tampan berekspresi datar di depannya. Dimasukkannya tangan kanan pria tersebut kedalam jubahnya dan dapat dilihat bahwa kini dia sedang seperti mencari sesuatu di dalamnya, dan ketemu! Dilemparkannya kini sebuah cincin perak dengan motif ukiran yang rumit terukir di bagian luarnya. " **Blood Oath Ring** , sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dan konon didalamnya tersegel kekuatan kegelapan" Ucap Raynere dengan seulas senyum kesenangan menghiasi bibir gadis yang memiliki mata berwarna violet itu.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku akan sederajat dengan Azazel-Sama" Katanya dengan diiringi tawa angkuhnya. "Tinggal **Twilight Healing** dan aku akan tidak terkalahkan!" Lanjutnya dengan tawa seseorang yang gila akan kekuatan tanpa mengetahui bahwa cincin kegelapan tersebut dapat menghancurkan tubuh sang pemakainya apabila sang pemakai memakainya secara berlebihan sehingga menyebabkan 'Overload' pada tubuh sang pemakai dan membuat tubuh sang pemakai meledak. 'Bodoh, hanya tubuh seseorang yang setingkat dengan Guardian atau lebih saja yang dapat menggunakannya secara maksimal dan tanpa takut akan efek samping dan pengaruhnya' Batin Sasuke tertawa-tawa.

Dibukanya peti tersebut dan dapat dilihat didalamnya terdapat sepasang chain simitar(Kalo bingung bayangin aja kayak Blade of Athena di God of War 2) berbentuk seperti sayap terbalik yang terbuat dari emas dan mengeluarkan aura berwarna emas. Dipasangnya sepasang Chain Simitar tersebut di punggungnya sehingga dia kini terlihat seperti memiliki sayap terbalik berwarna emas. "Jadi benda itu yang disebut dengan Holy Chain Simitar yang telah diperkuat itu" Gumam Raynere pelan sambil memandang takjub benda tersebut. "Bukan **Holy Chain Simitar** lagi, namun sekarang **Eternal Holy Chain Simitar** " Sasuke mengoreksi.

Tak lama kemudian, dimasukkan senjata tersebut ke dalam peti dan dibopongnya pergi dari gereja tua tersebut, ketika dia hampir sampai pada pintu saat dia masuk gereja tersebut, Raynere berujar, "Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, kau dapat menemuiku". Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan gereja yang sudah terbengkalai itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama menunggu untuk memperkuat senjata peninggalan fraksi Barbarian ini. Aneh memang, fraksi yang beralirkan kegelapan memiliki senjata suci, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkan akan hal itu, toh senjata yang ia bawa juga tidak akan berdampak apapun saat digunakan.

~Occult Research Club~

Setelah sekian lama mencoba dan terus mencoba, akhirnya Naruto dapat menggunakan kursi roda tersebut dengan normal, namun kini dia harus menghadapi persoalan baru, "Bagaimana caraku menggunakan ini?" Gumam Naruto bertanya-tanya sambil memandang ngeri ke luar kamarnya, kamarnya terletak tepat di lantai atas dan harus turun menggunakan tangga yang ada di samping kamarnya. "Persetan dengan semua ini" Ucapnya tak peduli sambil menatap kebawah, dilihatnya anak tangga-anak tangga di depannya dengan tatapan garang. Sejenak dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan kini dia memulai langkah awal dari kehidupan sementaranya. Didorongnya roda dari kursi rodanya dengan pelan, tepat dihadapannya sudah terdapat anak tangga yang siap ditantangnya.

Ketika dia sampai di anak tangga pertama, secara tidak sengaja dia kuatkan dorongannya hingga menyebabkan dia tak dapat menjaga keseimbangan hingga akhirnya….

"CIAATT! CIAATT! CIAATT!" Terdengar teriakan gaje ketika dia dengan cepatnya meluncur kebawah.

BRUKK

Diapun berakhir dengan terhempas dari kursi rodanya dengan posisi menungging, untung saja Rias tidak melihatnya, bila dia melihatnya, maka hancurlah wibawa The Great Barbarian Lord sekaligus pemeran utama kita. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Akeno ke dalam tempat itu dan mendapati Naruto sedang jatuh tersungkur, akhirnya diapun membantu Naruto untuk kembali duduk di kursi roda yang tadi dibeli oleh Rias yang sebenarnya ingin membelikan kursi roda bermesin, namun dia urungkan niatnya mengingat Naruto adalah orang dari jaman dahulu.

"Ara-ara, bagaimana kau dapat terjatuh Naruto-San?", Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Akeno dan lebih memilih menunjuk tangga maut sang penyebab musibah itu. "Salahkan ini kepada tangga sialan itu" Dia mendengus kesal dan Akeno hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Oh ya, sebenarnya pakaian apa yang kau kenakan itu, Akeno-San?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk seragam Akeno. Akeno tertawa dibuatnya, dirinya tidak menyangka orang di depannya ini seperti tinggal di hutan dan tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. "Ini seragam sekolah, Naruto-San".

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Rias. "Naruto-San, bagaimana kursi roda barumu?" Tanya sang heiress klan Gremory itu diiringi dengan seulas senyuman tulus tersungging di bibir seksinya. Dirinya sengaja tidak menggunakan suffix 'Sama' agar Queennya tidak penasaran. "Mematikan, namun sangat membantu". Rias kini teringat sesuatu, "Naruto-San, aku memiliki beberapa benda yang ingin kuberikan padamu". Sebuah lingkaran sihir klan Gremory terbuka dan tampaklah beberapa senjata yang berjatuhan dan langsung ditaruhnya di meja untuk ditunjukkannya kepada pria beriris biru langit itu.

Naruto kini kembali dibingungkan dengan munculnya beberapa benda yang menurutnya aneh, terkecuali sebuah panah yang juga ada dalam tumpukan benda itu. "Rias-San, benda apa itu?" Dirinya tak segan untuk bertanya agar membuat rasa penasaran itu terpuaskan. "Ini adalah senjata buatan manusia. Naruto-San." Naruto hanya dapat menampakkan ekspresi kagum ketika mendengar hal itu. Ditatapnya senjata yang menurutnya aneh dan memiliki sesuatu seperti pelatuk di dekat pegangannya, dirinya tak mau ambil pusing dan…..

DOR

Senjata yang dia pegang memuntahkan sebuah benda dari timah yang berbentuk runcing dan mengarah ke sebuah pot bunga yang tak berdosa dan akhirnya pecah. Rias dan Akeno memandang ngeri akan hal itu, pasalnya sebelum memecahkan pot, timah panas itu hanya berjarak 10 centimeter dari kepala Akeno, namun mereka memakluminya karena pria tersebut tidak pernah melihat senjata seperti itu. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku tak tahu bahwa benda itu dapat mengeluarkan timah berbentuk runcing yang tadi" Ucap Naruto meminta maaf diiringi dengan ekspresi penyesalan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Sementara di tempat lain

Terlihat pemuda berambut coklat bertampang mesum dan berpakaian seragam khas akademi Kuoh dengan kancing yang dibiarkannya terbuka sehingga menampakkan kaos berwarna merah yang dipakainya sebagai dalaman dengan celana berwarna coklat. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada kejadian yang semalam dialaminya, entah kenapa dia merasa ada suatu ikatan dengan pria bersurai kuning yang ditolongnya, dia sekilas juga merasakan aura negatif yang tak mengenakkan dan berwarna ungu menari-nari pada tubuh pria pirang itu.

BRUKK…

Tanpa sadar dirinya kini menabrak seorang gadis hingga terjatuh dan jika dilihat dari penampilannya seperti seorang biarawati, namun bukan itu yang kini menarik perhatiannya. Sorot mata mesumnya kini tertuju pada 'Segitiga putih' milik gadis tersebut, dia segera tersadar dan menghilangkan pemikiran kotornya dan segera dibantunya berdiri gadis berambut pirang dengan wajah polos dan beriris hijau emerald.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :v

Well, sepertinya banyak respon positif terhadap fanfic kelas teri ini. Jadi lebih baik ane buat aja chapter 2 ini, mumpung nganggur. Di chapter ini mungkin konfliknya masih belum muncul dikarenakan Naruto harus melakukan 'Pembiasaan' pada dunia modern, konfliknya akan muncul di chapter depan.

Waktunya balasan ripiu, bagi yang ripiu tanpa akun, dimohon cantumkan nama atau apapun itu agar saya tidak terlalu kebingungan jika akan membalas ripiu.

666 : ini dah next

uzumaki megami : ini dah lanjut

Guest : mungkin saya menganggap itu flame, tapi terimakasih karena telah mengeluarkan isi pikiran anda tentang fic ini, terlebih lagi membacanya. Dan soal bagaimana Naruto dapat memanggil Trihexa dan Great Red akan ada Flashbacknya :v gak mungkin makhluk sekaliber mereka mau dipanggil oleh siapapun kan :v

: ini dah lanjut

Aozora : ya kagak ada lah :v gue aja gk punya android dan gak main COC :v

Namikaze ryuu : ini dah lanjut, walaupun chapter ini masih pemanasan

Guest : ini dah lanjut bro :v ah biasa aja deh yang ini ama yang Abandoned

Guest : ane gk main COC bro, fraksi Barbarian ama Barbarian Lord itu sebenernya nama klan ama nama char ane di MMORPG

Zhai Beh : ini dah lanjut

Twins Tail : suka ama nama akunnya? :v ini dah lanjut

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer : ini dah lanjut bro

Miftakhul827 : ini dah ditambahin

r0hm4d11 : ini dah lanjut gan

.1 : ini dah dilanjut tapi kalo wajibnya ane gk bisa ngejawab :v

Pratama : ini dah lanjut, thanks buat pujiannya :v nih fic gk keren keren amat kok

Ryuketsu no hato : ini dah lanjut

: nih chapter saya minta bantuan temen saya buat merapikan tulisannya bang :v dan soal novel saya ada yang 'Tiga Menakbir Mimpi' sama 'Syahid Samurai' :v thanks buat sarannya ya bang

darmadarma83 : ini dah lanjut bro

uzuuchi007 : thanks ~-~

Crucufix : jauh jauh lo kamvret :v gue kgk homo :v

kurotsuhi mangetsu : ah biasa aja senpai

ValiLucifer87 : ini dah lanjut kamvret :v

The KidSNoOppAi : keren kan nama baru gue :v chap ini masih pemanasan :v tapi kalo chap depan dah mulai ada konflik

Razor04 : gk bisa jamin :v

wsusanto96 : ini dah dipanjangin :v soal Abandoned Phenex masih lanjut, tapi agak lama

NeroUzumaki24 : ini dah lanjut

Ruin's Crimson : ini dah lanjut :v maksa amat lu :v

Putra uzumaki : ini dah lanjut :v thanks dah nunggu

Forneus787 : ini dah lanjut

~Hentai Out~


	3. Chapter 3 : Selamatkan Asia!

~Kembalinya Sang Penguasa Kegelapan~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Godlike! Naru, Godlike! Sasu, Ancur, Jelek

Pair : Issei x Harem, Sasuke x ?, Naruto x ?

Chapter 4 : Selamatkan Asia!

Kuoh, sebuah kota kecil yang dulunya pernah terjadi pertempuran legendaris antara Light Emperor, Kardinal, dan The Great Barbarian Lord, Uzumaki Naruto. Satu-satunya pertempuran yang pernah melibatkan Great Red dan Trihexa.

Terdapat seorang Iblis bersurai coklat dibaluti dengan seragam Kuoh Academy dan sengaja tidak dikancing sehingga menampakkan kaos berwarna merah yang digunakannya sebagai dalaman. Terdapat pula seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan pakaian khas suster dan tudung kepala berwarna hitam menghiasi kepalanya.

Tak henti-hentinya gadis beriris emerald itu merasa senang. Dia telah diajak jalan-jalan oleh pemuda yang kini sedang menggenggam sebuah permen kapas. Pemuda yang baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa jam lalu, namun entah mengapa dia merasa sangat nyaman apabila dekat dengannya.

"Ne Asia, apa kau ingin pergi ke tempat itu?"

"Baiklah, Issei-San"

Pemuda itu menunjuk sebuah game center dan mengajak gadis yang diketahui bernama Asia Argento itu masuk kedalam tempat yang berfungsi sebagai pelepas kejenuhan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Issei mengajaknya memainkan berbagai permainan, mulai dari balapan, tembak-tembakan, sepakbola, sepakbiji(?) dan lain lain.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa seseorang beriris Onyx dan berekspresi datar sedang mengawasi mereka. Dirinya dibaluti oleh sebuah jubah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah sorban atau apalah itu bertengger di kepalanya.

' **[** **Boosted Gear]** dan [ **Twilight Healing** **]** kah? Sungguh menarik'

Pemuda pemegang gelar Barbarian Lord itu membatin ketika dirinya mendapati dua orang pemegang **[Sacred Gear]** sedang bersama. Namun, tatapan matanya kini menuju kearah sebuah mesin permainan, nampaknya dia tertarik dengan permainan yang disajikan oleh mesin itu.

'Tekkan?(Samarkan nama :"v) Menarik'

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kalian dapat mendengar suara nista.

"TENDANG WAJAHNYA!"

"PUKUL WAJAHNYA!"

"INJAK LEHERNYA!"

"TENDANG DAN PECAHKAN 'BIJI'NYA!"

Hilang sudah wibawa dari keturunan Uchiha Madara itu. Alhasil dirinya sukses menarik perhatian dari seluruh orang yang ada ditempat itu dan juga berhasil membuat mereka berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah orang gila.

Issei dan Asia hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan nista dari Sasuke. Sekilas, Issei merasakan sebuah tekanan yang aneh dan sangat menyesakkan.

"SIALAN KAU BOTAK! KAU CURANG!"

Issei dan Asia lagi-lagi sweatdrop. Mereka tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pria itu, apakah urat malunya sudah putus?

"AH SIAL!"

'Dia bahkan kalah menghadapi lawan pertama'

Seluruh orang ditempat itu nampaknya memiliki satu pemikiran, termasuk Issei dan Asia.

Issei berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan diikuti oleh Asia yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Ano, Pemuda-San. Bisakah kau agak tenang? Seluruh orang terganggu karena tingkahmu"

Issei menegur Sasuke dengan nada halus, berniat tidak menyinggung dirinya. Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang dia perbuat.

'Sial, aku kelepasan'

Ingin rasanya pria bersurai hitam itu menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok dan melupakan apa yang ia perbuat tadi, dia benar-benar kelepasan.

"Hn"

Keluarlah kata sakral klan Uchiha dari mulutnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, guna untuk menghindari rasa malu yang berkelanjutan.

'Ganteng-ganteng stres'

Beberapa gadis yang ada ditempat itu hanya terkikik geli dan membatin. Mereka terkesan dengan ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Namun juga prihatin akan kenistaan pemuda itu.

Kembali lagi ke Issei dan Asia, mereka kini juga berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Masih banyak tempat yang ingin Issei kunjungi bersama dengan Asia, dan itu semua dimulai dari taman bermain, museum, tempat bersejarah, dan lain sebagainya.

Tak terasa sang surya kini sudah menuju ke singgasananya di ufuk barat, pertanda bahwa hari sudah petang. Issei dan Asia telah berkunjung ke setiap tempat yang Issei pilih untuk dikunjungi, dan semua itu memakan waktu yang agak lama. Kini mereka akan kembali ke tujuan awal Asia, yakni pergi ke sebuah gereja tua yang ada di kota kecil itu.

~Sementara ditempat lain~

"Red, bagaimana menurutmu pemandangan di danau ini?"

Nampak seorang pria bersurai pirang dan beriris safir serta sebuah kaus polos berwarna putih dengan celana jeans berwarna biru melekat ditubuh atletisnya, tak lupa dengan kursi roda yang ia pakai. Dia nampak sedang bersama dengan seorang gadis yang berbalut kimono berwarna merah dengan motif bunga sakura. Iris kuningnya tak henti-henti memandangi sang surya yang akan tenggelam dan akan digantikan oleh dewi malam. Rambut merahnya menari-nari mengikuti kemana angin berhembus.

"Lumayan, sudah sejak seribu tahun yang lalu aku tidak pergi ke tempat ini"

"Benarkah? Jadi ini yang pertama kali sejak seribu tahun yang lalu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

Percakapan terjadi diantara mereka. Namun, seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan pirang diujungnya mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Tampak pria itu mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah sandal jepit Swall*w yang senantiasa melekat dikakinya.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?"

Pria paruh baya itu mencoba mengawali percakapan, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuah pancing dan tangan kirinya memegang ember, kelihatannya dia akan memancing di danau itu.

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu"

Great Red menanggapi pria paruh baya yang ia ketahui bernama Azazel itu dengan nada jengkel dan ekspresi cemberut. Naruto hanya dapat terkekeh geli melihat tingkah naga itu.

"Bolehkah aku memancing di tempat ini? Karena ini adalah pangkalanku dikala aku sedang memancing"

"Tentu saja, Azazel"

Azazel kaget ketika Pria berambut pirang itu membalikkan kursi rodanya, dengan jelas dia dapat melihat orang yang telah menghilang sejak seribu tahun yang lalu. Orang yang seharusnya dapat mencegah Great War terjadi.

"N-Naruto-Sama"

Dirinya tergagap, perasaan senang menghinggapi dirinya. Ditatapnya wajah orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Wajah dari orang yang dulu dan mungkin sekarang mampu menengahi pertikaian yang terjadi diantara ketiga fraksi utama.

"Ya, kau benar dia itu Naruto, lalu kenapa?"

Great Red memasang wajah bosan saat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari pemimpin fraksi Malaikat Jatuh ini. Setenar itukah nama dari Uzumaki Naruto? Mungkin.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku dapat bertemu dengan The Great Barbarian Lord"

Azazel bersujud memberi penghormatan kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas akan tingkah pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh itu.

"Berdirilah"

"The Great Barbarian Lord? Bukankah julukanku itu Barbarian Lord?"

Naruto bertanya kepada Azazel dengan santai. Merasa terabaikan, Great Red berdiri dari tempat semua ia duduk.

"Aku pergi dulu, Naruto"

Sebuah robekan dimensi tercipta, sang gadis bersurai merah itupun memasukinya dan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Naruto dan Azazel disana.

"Seluruh fraksi terkecuali manusia sepakat mengganti julukanmu. Hal itu dilakukan guna menghormati jasa yang telah kau lakukan dan mengenang kepergianmu"

"Mengenang kepergianku? Jadi mereka pikir aku sudah mati?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, seluruh fraksi menganggapmu telah mati. Jadi wajar saja jika kami melakukan sebuah penghormatan terakhir dengan menambahkan 'Great' kedalam julukanmu"

Sekarang Naruto paham dan mulai memahami akan laju dari dunia modern ini. Iris safirnya tengah memandangi pemandangan sunset yang mampu menghipnotis setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Hah, jadi bagaimana kabar terbaru dari dunia yang sudah asing bagiku?"

"Buruk. Sepeninggalmu dan fraksi Barbarian, hubungan ketiga fraksi mulai renggang. Konflik selalu timbul diantara fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis. Hingga pada puncaknya, pecahlah perang diantara kami"

Seketika itu Naruto tersentak kaget. Dirinya tak percaya akan hal itu, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Semua itu telah terjadi, dirinya tak dapat mengubah takdir yang telah ditentukan.

"Fraksi Malaikat yang mengetahui perang ini akhirnya turun ke dunia bawah untuk menengahi pertikaian ini. Namun, mereka malah ikut terjerumus akan perang yang menyedihkan itu. Dan kau tau? Tuhan juga turun tangan dalam perang itu hingga akhirnya Dia tewas"

Kepala Naruto menjadi berdenyut-denyut mendengar informasi ini. Mana mungkin Tuhan tewas dalam perang itu? Itu adalah suatu hal yang sulit dipercaya, bahkan mustahil.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perbincangan, dimulai dengan informasi tentang ketiga fraksi, hingga hal-hal yang sepele.

Perbincangan tersebut memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, mungkin sampai disini saja perbincangan kita, Azazel. Aku ingin kembali"

"Baiklah Naruto-Sama. Senang berbincang-bincang denganmu"  
Begitu sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta, Naruto masuk kedalamnya dan lenyap bersama dengan hilangnya lingkaran sihir tersebut.

~Sementara di tempat lain~

Pemuda jabrik itu kini telah sampai ke ruangan Occult Research Club. Ketika kepalanya menengok kekanan, dapat dilihatnya sosok gadis bersurai merah crimson dibalut dengan seragam Kuoh Academy.

"Naruto-Sama, darimana saja kau?"

"Oh, aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang teman lama, dan kami bernostalgia bersama"

"Siapakah teman lama yang anda maksud? Apakah Sasuke-Sama?"

"Bukan. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku, Rias-San"

Rias tampak cemberut mendengarnya, sedangkan Naruto hanyalah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Pemuda pirang itu kini teringat sesuatu. Dengan pelan digerakkannya kepala kuningnya menuju kearah tangga keparat yang tadi pagi baru saja menghancurkan harga dirinya. Tatapan bengis tercipta ketika dia menatap satu persatu anak tangga itu.

"Naruto-Sama?"  
"Rias-San, bagaimana aku menaiki tangga sialan itu?"

~SKIP TIME~

Mentari sudah menampakkan wujudnya di langit timur, pertanda bahwa pagi hari telah tiba dan mengusir kegelapan malam yang ada. Sosok pemuda pirang jabrik itu kini sedang berada di ruangan tengah Occult Research Club dengan seragam Kuoh Academy terbalut ditubuh atletisnya.

"Kenapa aku harus sekolah?"

Dirinya memprotes keputusan yang Rias ajukan, yakni membuat dirinya bersekolah dan kembali merasakan bangku sekolah. Gadis bersurai merah itu hanya menghela nafas karenanya, sementara gadis bersurai dark-blue ponytail hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau harus bersekolah, Naruto-San"

"Rias benar Naruto-San. Lagipula kau tampak tampan menggunakan seragam itu, fufufufufu"

'Demi wajah rata Kardinal, aku benci sekolah'

Dirinya hanya dapat membatin ketika dua gadis berdada besar itu memojokkannya. Kesal? Pasti. Pasrah? Tentu.

"Huft, terserah kalian saja"

Dirinya menyerah dan memilih untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, lagipula tidak masalah kalau hanya untuk bersekolah selama beberapa saat.

~SKIP TIME~

Dirinya kini sudah berada diluar kelas 11-B, kelas yang sama dengan Issei. Terimakasih kepada Rias dan Akeno yang membuatnya dilanda perasaan gugup akan apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk Naruto-San"

Kreekk..

Terdengar bunyi geseran pintu dan kemudian nampaklah seorang pria berwajah tampan bersurai pirang jabrik dan iris safir miliknya yang seakan-akan mampu menenggelamkan para gadis kedalam kehangatannya. Tak lupa pula sebuah kursi roda yang ia kenakan.

Dirinya kini sudah berada disamping sang guru, menunggu perintah selanjutnya darinya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya mulai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada siswa-siswi yang ada disana.

"Hai semua, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya"

Hening. Tak ada yang memberi respon akan perkenalan itu, sebelum akhirnya terdengar teriakan histeris dari para siswi di kelas itu.

"KYAAA! DIA TAMPAN!"

"SALAM KENAL NARUTO-KUN!"

"APA KAU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR?!"

"TOLONG BERITAHU AKU NOMOR HP MU!"

"TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN WAHAI MAKHLUK BERPARAS TAMPAN!"

'Terkutuklah kalian wahai makhluk berparas mesum'

Dapat dilihat akan semua tanggapan yang kebanyakan datang dari FG dadakan Naruto, terkecuali yang terdengar dibagian akhir.

"Kau boleh duduk disamping Yuzuriha-San"

"Yuzuriha-San, tolong angkat tanganmu"

Terlihat seorang siswi mengangkat tangan kanannya, menandakan bahwa dirilah yang dimaksud sang guru. Dia berparas cantik, beriris merah bersurai soft pink yang lurus hingga bahu atas, tak lupa dengan dua buah kunciran disisi kiri dan kanan(CMIW).

Untuk sesaat Naruto terpana melihatnya, dirinya merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, namun entah kenapa dia juga tidak mengingatnya.

Didorongnya dengan pelan roda yang membuat kursi itu berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia telah sampai di meja yang dimaksud oleh sang guru. Dengan senang hati beberapa siswa memindahkan kursi kayu dari meja tersebut ke pojok ruangan.

"Terimakasih"

"Tidak masalah, namaku Motohama

"Namaku Matsuda"

"Aku Naruto, senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Percakapan singkat terjadi diantara Naruto dan dua orang yang telah memindahkan kursi kayu itu ke pojok ruangan. Salah satu diantara mereka botak, dan satunya lagi berkacamata. Jika ditambah dengan Issei, maka mereka akan menjadi trio mesum di Kuoh academy.

Namun kali ini sikap Issei agak berbeda, dia terlihat sedang melamun. Dia teringat peristiwa kemarin, dimana saat dia akan mengantarkan Asia ke gereja, dia dihadang oleh Raynere. Terjadi pertarungan singkat diantara mereka dan dimenangkan oleh Raynere yang kekuatannya jauh lebih hebat. Akhirnya dia kalah dan Raynere membawa Asie secara paksa ke gereja.

"Ano, namaku Uzumaki Naruto"

"Inori Yuzuriha"

Terjadi perkenalan diantara Inori dan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya pelajaran dimulai dan sukses membuat kepala Naruto berasap karenanya.

~SKIP TIME~

TING TONG TING TONG

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama menunggu, bel yang paling Naruto nanti telah berbunyi dan sekaligus menandakan berakhirnya perjuangan dirinya di tempat yang paling dibencinya.

"Pusing sekali kepalaku, dan apa itu MATEMATIKA? Apakah itu kepanjangan dari Makin TEkun Makin TIdak KAruan?"

Naruto memasang tampang kesal ketika mengingat-ingat mata pelajaran matematika.

Didorongnya roda yang selalu mengantarkan dirinya kemanapun itu dengan pelan menuju ke Occult Research Club.

Ketika sampai didekat bangunan yang ditujunya, didengarnya sebuah teriakan dari seorang pria bersurai coklat dan bertampang mesum didalam sana.

"Buchou! Aku harus menyelamatkan Asia!"

"Kau aku larang! Itu terlalu berbahaya!"

"Jika kau tidak membantuku maka biarkan aku pergi sendiri!"

BRAKK..

Perdebatan itu diakhiri oleh Issei yang langsung pergi dari sana setelah membanting pintu dengan keras. Dirinya bertemu Naruto tepat didepan bangunan itu, namun dirinya tidak menyapa dan langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

Naruto langsung memasuki tempat itu setelah lagi-lagi berurusan dengan anak tangga keparat yang ada diluar.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Issei ingin menyelamatkan seorang suster gereja"

"Apa kau akan membantunya?"

"Entahlah, aku masih belum yakin. Akan tetapi aku telah menghubungi Kiba dan Koneko untuk menemaninya"

Sejenak dirinya menghela nafas, lalu pergi meninggalkan Rias sendirian di dalam tempat itu.

~Sementara di tempat lain~

Terlihat Issei sudah menunjukkan gejala kelelahan, nafanya memburu dan detak jantungnya tidak teratur. Saat ini dirinya sedang melawan Raynere yang sedang melayang-layang di langit-langit ruangan tersembunyi dari gereja tersebut.

"Kenapa Issei-Kun? Takjub akan kekuatan baruku?"

Raynere berujar dengan nada meremehkan. Harus Issei akui bahwa Raynere jauh lebih kuat **daripada** dulu. Tak hanya itu saja, sekarang dia sudah memiliki tiga pasang sayap dia diantaranya sayap khas Malaikat Jatuh, dan sisanya adalah sayap transparan yang berpendar cahaya keunguan.

 **[BOOST]**

Sebuah gauntlet berwarna merah dengan sebuah Kristal berwanya hijau kini muncul di tangan kirinya.

"Eh? Kau mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** longinus milikmu? Majulah"

Dalam waktu sekejap mata Issei langsung melompat kearah Raynere dan akan meluncurkan sebuah pukulan, namun dengan gesit Raynere menghindar kesamping.

Merasa serangannya gagal mengenai lawan, Issei tak tinggal diam dan kembali menyerang Raynere, namun Raynere selalu berhasil mengelak.

"Nampaknya **[** **Blood Oath Ring]** dan **[Twilight Healing]** sangat luar biasa!"

"Kembalikan **[Sacred Gear]** milik Asia!"

Ucap Issei sebelum akhirnya melesatkan sebuah tendangan kearah kepala Raynere namun, dengan sigap Raynere menunduk dan membuat tendangan itu sia-sia.

Raynere kemudian melompat kebelakang dan terciptalah sebuah **[Light Spear]** dikedua tangan Raynere sebelum akhirnya dilemparkan kearah Issei. Melihat bahaya mengarah tepat kearahnya, dengan sigap Issei melompat kesamping guna menghindari serangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Raynere sudah ada disana dan langsung menendang Issei yang hanya dapat menggunakan tangannya sebagai pertahanan terakhir.

DUAGH…

BRAKK…

Issei terpental cukup jauh dan langsung menghantam tembok dari ruangan tersebut.

"Waktunya menunjukkan kekuatanku kepadamu"

Issei membulatkan mata ketika melihat sebuah tombak berwarna ungu dan memancarkan energi yang terasa menyesakkan.

"Selamat mencicipi **[Dark Spear]** , Issei-Kun"

SYUUTT…

Tombak itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya dan menjanjikan sebuah kesakitan yang amat sangat.

DUARR…..

Ledakan tercipta ketika tombak itu menabrak sesuatu yang melindungi Issei.

Karena tak kunjung merasakan kesakitan, dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan dan mendapati seseorang dengan armor berwarna hitam, beserta sebuah helm yang senada dengan warna armor tersebut. Terdapat sepasang dagger berpendar kehijauan dengan cahaya serupa berotasi di pegangannya.

"S-Siapa kau?!"

Raynere melebarkan matanya ketika melihat tidak ada segorespun luka yang hinggap di tubuh orang misterius itu ketika **[Dark Spear]** dengan telak mengenainya.

PRANK….

PRANK…

PRANK…

Derapan langkah kaki dari sepatu besi orang misterius itu begitu mengintimidasi dan membuat suasana di ruangan itu semakin mencekam. Samar-samar aura negatif menguar dan menari-nari pada tubuh orang tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Raynere melangkah mundur. Sudah sekian lama sejak dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang separah ini.

" **Aku adalah malaikat mautmu"**

CRAASSHH…

Darah mengucur deras ketika salah satu dagger berpendar kehijauan tersebut menebas leher Raynere, membuat kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh dari sang Malaikat Jatuh itu kini berubah menjadi abu, dan cincin-cincin yang ada di jari-jarinya kini telah terjatuh ketanah dan menimbulkan bunyi bergemerincing.

"Siapa kau?!"

Pria misterius itu kini menengokkan kepalanya kearah Issei berada dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

 **"Belum waktunya kau mengetahui siapa diriku"**

SWUUSSHH

Angin berhembus kencang dan dalam sekejap mata, sosok itu telah menghilang secara misterius dan meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan dibenak Issei.

Hingga akhirnya, sebuah lingkaran sihir milik klan Gremory muncul dan menampakkan dua orang gadis yang memiliki surai berbeda.

"Issei! Dimana Koneko dan Kiba?"

"Kami disini, Buchou"

Muncul lagi dua orang dibalik pintu ruangan rahasia itu dan menampakkan seorang gadis loli bersurai putih dan beriris kuning dengan seragam Kuoh Academy. Tampak juga seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membawa sebuah pedang dan berseragam Kuoh Academy. Mereka adalah Koneko dan Kiba.

Rias menghela nafas lega, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepada tiga orang itu. Kemudian ditatapnya sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa Asia dengan tatapan iba.

"Buchou! Aku mohon selamatkan dia!"

Issei memohon disertai dengan suara tangisan, dengan cepat diambilnya **[Twilight Healing]** dan **Blood Oath Ring** yang tergeletak di lantai. Dipasangnya pula **[Twilight Healing]** pada jari-jari Asia.

"Issei, minggir sebentar"

Rias mendekati Issei dengan langkah pelan, dirinya kini sedang menyiapkan sebuah bidak bishop guna mereinkarnasikan Asia.

Dilakukannya ritual untuk reinkarnasi tersebut dengan perlahan dan tidak terburu-buru. Hingga akhirnya, sepasang iris emerald terbuka dan menyuguhkan keindahan dan ketenangan bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"ASIA!"

~Occult Research Club~

"Akhirnya, aku telah sembuh sepenuhnya dari segel terkutuk itu!"

Naruto kini berdiri dan menatap kursi roda itu. Akhirnya dirinya telah sepenuhnya pulih dan kekuatannya juga telah kembali seutuhnya.

"Kardinal! Lihatlah! Aku telah pulih sepenuhnya!"

Dia nampak begitu kegirangan sampai-sampai menyebutkan nama dari sang Light Emperor, bermaksud menghinanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC :"v

Waktunya membalas ripiu :'v

thiyahrama : Mungkin di chapter depan. Dan soal cerita, itu ane dapet dari otak mes*m :"v

adam muhammad 890 : ini dah up

wazza21 : Ini dah lanjut

iwas : Ini dah up

The KidSNoOppAi: Mungkin chapter depan

ahmad s syafii : :"v

Vari Rushifa : Ini dah lanjut :'v walaupun agak ancur gara-gara pake sistem kebut sehari :'v

uzumaki megami : Cuma Sasuke ama Naruto doang yg hidup

Andre981 : Ini dah lanjut

darmadarma83 : Ini dah lanjut

Crucufix : Single pair buat Naru :"v kalo lemon masih mikir mikir :"v

RaditDevilBoy001 : Humor cuma sampingan doang vak '-')

ara dipa : ini dah lanjut

sesi balas ripiu telah berakhir :"v

Ok, saya mohon maaf jika nih chapter berantakan '-') soalnya nih chapter dibuat cuma dalam waktu sehari. Mungkin di chapter depan saya akan melakukan perencanaan yang lebih matang :'v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guardian : OFF!


End file.
